


Mistakes

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac faces a mistake he made</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes

Mac's hand stopped as he was reaching for his toothbrush.  The red one next to his mocked him.  It reminded him of a better time. One he very well could have thrown away.  It wasn't like when Claire died and he was left alone staring at her things.  While a reminder they were also a comfort, allowing him delude himself for a long time after they stopped searching for survivors.

This was different.  This represented a major mistake on his part.  The second toothbrush represented the second person he'd truly fallen in love with and stupidly let go. Don Flack.


End file.
